


How To Train Your Cat

by JustARandomIdiot



Series: Tiny!Orion fics [3]
Category: Story Thieves Series - James Riley
Genre: Cats, Cute, Fluff, G/T, Gen, Giant/Tiny, Inspired by httyd (if the title didnt make that clear), Slice of Life, Tiny!Orion, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustARandomIdiot/pseuds/JustARandomIdiot
Summary: Set in a universe similar to A Tiny Problem, except Orion wasn't able to return to his regular size.Orion is the size of a mouse and has to deal with Owen’s cat.
Relationships: Bethany Sanderson & Orion | Kid Twilight, Orion | Kid Twilight & Spike (Story Thieves), Owen Conners & Bethany Sanderson, Owen Conners & Orion | Kid Twilight, Owen Conners & Spike (Story Thieves)
Series: Tiny!Orion fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565032
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	How To Train Your Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I wanted both Spike and Alphonse, but that didn’t happen, sadly.
> 
> Like it says in the summary, this is basically a spin off of A Tiny Problem, where Charm was unable to help Orion back to his regular size, so he just stays 4 inches tall. Mostly because I enjoy Tiny!Orion a lot.

This was the first time Orion had been to Owen’s house at this size.

He’d been there before, maybe once or twice when he was still big. With only Owen and his mom living there, it was pretty small. Even if he was tiny now, the house still felt pretty small. Not that the Conners needed much space, anyway, it was only the two of them.

It was still pretty big compared to him, though, considering Orion was now four inches tall. He looked around, noting in his head that nothing had really changed the last time he came when he was big. It just looked a little different from his new point of view.

Which also meant that the TV was a lot bigger now, maybe bigger than the screens at a movie theater (at his point of view now, of course).

Which reminded him why he was here in the first place: because Bethany discovered that he hadn’t watched the  _ How To Train Your Dragon _ movies. (Not that those movies even existed in Jupiter City.) And Owen apparently owned all three movies. So they were forcing him to watch them, or the first one at least.

“Heck yeah! Movie marathon!” Owen exclaimed, holding up the three Blu-Ray cases of each movie.

Looked like it would be all three movies, then.

Bethany grinned widely, placing Orion down on the armrest of the couch. “I swear, you’re gonna  _ love  _ these movies! The franchise is really good!”

“And so are the books and the show!” Owen exclaimed as he smiled even wider than Bethany.

“Your fanboy is showing again, Owen,” Orion told him simply, causing the larger boy to blush.

“I mean, come on, everything  _ How To Train Your Dragon _ related is awesome!” he defended himself, placing the first disc into the Blu-Ray player. “Or anything with dragons, really. Dragons are the best!”

“You’re sounding like Kiel, now,” Bethany said as she sat on the couch near Orion.

This led Owen to smirk and wink at the Sanderson kids, giving them his best Kiel impression. Bethany just laughed, while Orion rolled his eyes with a smile. Owen was such a dork.

“Oh! Popcorn!” Bethany shot up from where she sat and rushed into Owen’s kitchen, almost knocking Orion off in the process.

“I can get it!” Owen went off after her, leaving Orion on his own as the trailers for movies that already came out played on the TV. 

He sighed; he really hated how he couldn’t get around anywhere without someone’s help. So he was just stuck there on the armrest until Bethany and Owen returned.

He flopped down, laying in place as he watched the trailers, not really interested in any of them. He already saw all the movies it advertised, anyway. Why did DVDs and stuff even put trailers in the discs if they wouldn’t matter within like a month or something?

The ground beneath him shook, and he felt something blowing against the back of his head. Turning around, he almost jumped at the sight of Owen’s mostly black cat, Spike, staring at him, his face too close for comfort.

“Uh… h-hey, kitty…” he greeted Spike with a shaky smile.

The mostly black cat only stared in response.

When Orion was still big, Spike had warmed up to him really quickly, for reasons he never knew. The cat followed him anywhere he went in the house, purring and rubbing his face against his legs, which made Owen a little jealous. (It was  _ his  _ cat, after all.)

Orion didn’t mind Spike at all; he could easily tolerate him, as he didn’t really cause any trouble. He even had to admit that Spike was kind of cute!

But now? Orion was more than uncomfortable. He wouldn’t say  _ terrified _ , but just… definitely not safe. He was basically the size of a mouse now, and Spike could easily kill him with one swat of his claws or with one bite.

Would Spike even recognize him now that he was tiny? Well, he didn’t want to find out, especially if the answer was no, so he slid down the side of the armrest onto the couch cushions, running to the other side.

Of course, this proved basically useless, as Spike easily hopped down and caught up to him within a few strides.

“Bethany?! Owen?!” he called out as Spike approached him. Could they even hear him in the kitchen? Hearing the microwave and a bit of shouting, he concluded that they unfortunately could not.

The couch wasn’t very big, so Orion quickly ran out of space to run, unless he wanted to jump onto the floor. But that would probably make things worse, and Bethany would probably kill him for doing that if he actually survived that fall.

Looking back up, Spike quickly backed him into the corner, giving nowhere to run or hide. Maybe a little nervous, Orion shut his eyes tight, waiting for the cat to attack.

He could feel Spike sniffing him, breathing into the tiny boy’s face. Something a little wet scraped his front side once, then again, then something soft and wet nudging against his chest.

Slowly, he dared to open his eyes.

Spike was gently nudging him with his nose, purring, like a giant motor.

Cautiously, he held up a hand.

For a moment, Spike stared at it, before moving his head forward, his pink nose touching against the tiny hand.

Orion couldn’t help but smile, petting the giant cat’s muzzle as he lay down on top of all four paws, lowering his head onto the cushions. “Ha, guess you still know it’s me, then?”

Spike just continued to purr loudly, closing his eyes. For a little while, they remained that way, before Spike raised his head, looking in the direction of the kitchen, then back to him.

Orion blinked. Spike blinked back, looking back and forth between the tiny boy and the kitchen.

Maybe he was just being ridiculous, but he was pretty sure that Spike was telling him to go into the kitchen. But how could he get there if he couldn’t get off of the couch without any help? Unless Spike was offering to help?

Orion walked around to Spike’s side, the giant cat staring right at him the whole time. He jumped, grabbing onto Spike’s collar and using it to help him climb his neck, which was difficult with Spike’s silky fur.

He eventually made it onto the cat’s nape, gripping onto the collar with both hands. Satisfied, Spike stood up, before jumping down onto the ground, Orion having to grip tighter so that he wouldn’t fly off.

A moment later, Spike was trotting off into the kitchen, Orion feeling every bounce in each step. He held onto the collar as tight as he could, to avoid falling off. Was this how it felt to ride a horse?

Spike stopped near Owen’s legs, staring up at his owner as he poured all the popcorn he and Bethany made into a large bowl. The two of them were talking about who knew what; Orion would never know what they spoke about together. Clearly neither of them had noticed Spike approaching them.

“Is the popcorn finished yet?” Orion spoke up, startling the both of them, Owen spilling some of the popcorn onto the floor. 

“Did you ride here on Spike?” Bethany exclaimed, wide-eyed as she saw him on Spike’s back.

Proudly, Orion nodded.

“Dude, that’s so cool!” Owen exclaimed, grinning excitedly. “Aw man, now  _ l _ wish I were tiny, I could probably ride Spike everywhere!”

Orion rolled his eyes again, almost laughing at Owen’s statement. He was  _ seriously  _ a dork.

They soon returned to the couch, Spike laying in Owen’s lap and Orion sitting on the pillow in Bethany’s lap, the popcorn bowl between the two normal-sized teens. In his hands, Orion slowly ate on a piece of popcorn, one that could probably last him half the movie at his size.

The movie  _ was  _ good, like Bethany and Owen had said! Orion almost smirked as Hiccup worked to gain Toothless’ trust, the dragon allowing the viking to touch him; didn’t this basically just happen with him and Spike? He looked to the cat, who was staring back. If Orion wasn’t mistaken, it almost looked like he was smiling at him.

Weird.

He decided he wouldn’t dwell on that, though, and turned back to watch the movie.

The movie continued, and Hiccup successfully started riding Toothless, flying through the sky for the first time. Orion knew he would never be able to fly with Spike, as cool as that would be, but maybe he  _ could  _ fly on someone else’s cat. Assuming said cat wouldn’t hurt him at this size.

“Think I could train Alphonse like I trained Spike?” he asked Bethany above him, taking another bite of his diminishing popcorn piece.

Bethany laughed, almost knocking down Orion as she did. “Oh, Kiel would  _ definitely  _ be jealous if you did!”


End file.
